


Everyone's a little selfish

by Tokinya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: Tsukishima gives while Oikawa takes. Then again, it's not that simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so I'm pretty rusty orz but I love oitsukki so I just h a d to.

 

Oikawa has always been a little selfish but dating Tsukishima has made him more so, he thinks. It had taken ages to get Tsukishima to date him, and even longer for him to properly open up to Oikawa but it doesn’t take him long however, to learn that Tsukishima is quite the softie despite the constant show of downturned lips and furrowed brows. He grumbles at Oikawa’s demands, yet complies with them nonetheless.

Tsukishima gives, and he takes.

 

 

 

“Kei-chan I want to see you.”

Tsukishima sighs like it’s such a bother and he can practically hear his eyes rolling. “We just got off the video call a minute ago. You’ve seen enough.”

“I know, but I want to _see_ you.”

The lack of Oikawa’s playful tone has a tired Tsukishima silenced for a good few minutes and Oikawa expects a complete shutdown of his request. It’s long past their bedtimes and despite knowing that Tsukishima gets grumpy with little sleep, he keeps him up anyway. The sheets rustle through the speakers and a soft sigh lifts his hopes up.

“Fine. Tomorrow. Get cake.”

 

 

 

Oikawa has his head on Tsukishima’s lap, his only view being the blank underside of the plate that Tsukishima is enjoying his cake on. He can’t even see the blissful expression his boyfriend gets when eating a slice of strawberry shortcake and that should be a crime in itself. “Keeeei-chan! I can’t see you!”

“You complain after a video call and complain some more even when I’m here in person. You’re a hard one to please, aren’t you?” Tsukishima lowers his plate, completely blocking out Oikawa’s view.

“You know what I mean, move the plate away and let me gaze at your pretty face like people do in romantic movies!”

The only response Oikawa receives is the scraping sound of the fork against the plate when Tsukishima cuts into the cake. He knows Tsukishima is waiting with a smirk behind the offending plate and as much as he would like to play hard, Oikawa _wants_.

“I want a kiss, Kei-chan~”

The plate suddenly shifts away and Oikawa is greeted with the playful glint in honey-brown eyes. There’s cream by the corner of Tsukishima’s lips and Oikawa knows it’s not by accident but artfully placed to tease. “I’m busy eating. Later.”

Oikawa brings up his arms to wrap round Tsukishima’s neck, lightly tugging him closer. “Kisses should be prioritised over cake, Kei-chan! I want the kisses now~”

“Then take it.” The little quirk of Tsukishima lips does little to stop Oikawa, not that it was meant to, as Oikawa rises to meet Tsukishima halfway to slot their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss.

 

Tsukishima gives, and Oikawa takes. No, that’s not quite it. Tsukishima baits him, dangles a carrot right in front of him, knowing fully well that Oikawa will reach for it but Tsukishima will pull it back just a little out of his grasps until he gets closer.

Much closer.

Oikawa gets what he wants, but Tsukishima won’t give without a little fun.


End file.
